The Guadians of the Sacred Stones
by Jada Starstone
Summary: It is the story of a group of young elemental , whose destiny was prophecied. They would come together and destroy an ancient evil and save their world from destruction.


Part I: The Prophecy of the Eight

Chapter 1: Year 1050 A.D. (Arkon Dynasty)

Eleven years ago, on the ancient and mystical world of Rhyjourn, a powerful mage tossed and turned in his sleep. Master Sellyn who lives in the most powerful dwelling known only as Mage Tower, never had any bad dreams in his life. Though, Master Sellyn wasn't the only one who was experiencing bad dreams. From her chambers, Lady Galadria also tossed and turned in her sleep. They both were sent a dream message from the Heart of Rhyjourn. The Heart of Rhyjourn is a living crystal surrounded by seven crystal pillars. No one knows where this living stone came from, only that it protects the people of Rhyjourn.

As Sellyn and Celestine slept, the dream images became clearer. They both saw eight young warriors, using the power of the elements fighting a dark shadowy demon. The demon's face, Sellyn knew all too well. It was the demon known only as Abraxus. A few hundred years ago, Abraxus tried to destroy Mage Tower, but was defeated by a group of young mages or so the legend said.

The Heart of Rhyjourn glowed again deep within its chamber, sending the message to Sellyn and Galadria. "The one of Fire will be born to royalty, whilst the one of Water will be born to the sea. Earth will be found in desert sands and Heart will be of jungle lands. Lightning will be found clan in valley low, whilst Wind will be found soaring thru the sky. Light will be born full of magic, whilst Darkness hides a past so tragic. These eight will be the saviors of both our worlds." The heart fell silent after that.

Sellyn woke from his slumber. His long, white hair draped on his shoulders. His wife, Raichel woke beside him. "Sellyn, what's wrong?" Her green-gold eyes watched Sellyn spring from his bed to his desk and begin writing furiously.

When he finished, he turned his ice-blue eyes towards her. "Raichel, the Heart of Rhyjourn spoke to me! It told me of a prophecy. I don't know how to explain it, but whoever these ones are, they are not from Rhyjourn.!"

A loud explosion shook the tower. Sellyn and Raichel rushed to the window. They saw an army not far from Mage Tower attacking. The barrier that protected the tower was created by the crystal pillars. Many tyrants had tried to conquer Mage Tower to steal it's riches, but none had succeeded. For many years, folks had called these attacks the Mage War. One of the casualties of the Mage War was Jereth. He was a fine young mage, strong with his powers and also Celestine's husband. He would never know his child or what powers the child would have. At the same time, Celestine and her sister, Mydra were also awoken form the bombardment. Celestine told Mydra to grab their stuff. Mydra knew her sister was pregnant with a child. She didn't want the baby in harm's way, at least not yet.

Sellyn threw on his robes and left his chambers. Raichel followed her husband. She first stopped by to check on Lady Celestine. Raichel saw that her chambers were completely empty. All the books, crystals, maps were gone. As Raichel went looking for her friend, Sellyn headed in a different direction. He headed towards a hidden staircase that would take him to the Heart. As he headed down the stairs, Sellyn saw torchlight as he got closer to the bottom. "Who's down there?" He demanded.

From the shadows emerged two women. One had light brown hair which hung down her back. She wore a silver robe of a master mage. She appeared to be with child. The other had long black hair tied back and she wore a red-black robe. " Master Sellyn, it is I Celestine and my sister Mydra." Mydra helped her sister to sit down on a nearby rock. Sellyn noticed two sacks with them.

Sellyn eyed Mydra carefully. Two years ago, Lady Mydra had disappeared from Mage Tower. When she had returned, her personality had completely changed. She used to be a powerful mage like her sister, but then her magic became darker and more sinister. Sellyn feared that Mydra may have been taken by Lord Abraxus, but he had no proof. Mydra wouldn't have been the only mage Abraxus had corrupted.

Sellyn walked over to Celestine. "My lady, how did you find this place?" He asked quietly so Mydra wouldn't hear him.

Celestine looked at the seven crystal pillars. "Earlier this evening, I had a strange dream. A voice told me that I would be the one who would find and unite the eight young warriors. Then somehow I was led here."

Sellyn looked at the center of the chamber. "It looks like the Heart of Rhyjourn sent us both messages, but do they mean?"

Before Celestine had a chance to answer, the Heart and the seven pillars began to glow. A star-shaped crystal was released from each one. When the crystal from the Heart landed in her hands, another vision came to Celestine's mind. "These crystals will help me to identify the chosen eight. My child, as well as on of Mydra's will be bearers of the Starstones.

The crystal-stars began to glow and a portal opened up. It pulled Mydra and Celestine thru the gateway. " Good Luck, Celestine! Hopefully our paths will meet again." The portal closed leaving alone him in the chamber. Sellyn smiled to himself wondering where the portal would take them.

The portal opened up in the middle of a strange throne room. Mydra and Celestine stepped out of the portal right in front of the king and queen. King Xander and Queen Aileya had only seen a portal open once before. It was ten years ago when a portal had opened up in the throne room. That time a young man stumbled out. He had no knowledge of where he came from, only his name, Lucas Skylar. Lucas became a loyal soldier in the court. He eventually left to find his own way.

King Xander motioned for his guards. Queen Aileya could see one the strangers was with child. "Xander, let these two be. We don't even know who they are. Who are you, strangers?" The queen asked kindly.

Celestine bowed her head. " Your Majesties, I'm Lady Celestine, a master mage from Mage Tower of Rhyjourn. This is my sister, Mydra. We meant no harm by coming here. I can sense that you already have a court mage. Perhaps I could assist him?"

Queen Aileya smiled at her husband. "Xander, you were just telling me that you needed an advisor. Lady Galadria maybe just what you need. Besides, there is something about her sister I don't trust."

King Xander nodded his head. He rubbed his hand thru his short, black hair. He turned his blue eyes towards his guests. "Ladies, forgive me. Captain Oresties, please escort Lady Celestine to the apartments in the east wing. Also ask the royal midwife to come to the palace." A young man in his mid-twenties bowed before the king. He had red-brown hair and green eyes. Oresties was wearing a light blue shirt, black pants, a silver breastplate with two adjoining stars, and tan boots. Oresties escorted Lady Celestine towards the east wing. Mydra eyed the queen with an evil look.

Mydra grabbed her sack. Her brown eyes glared at the king and queen. "Hmm, my sister always seems to get breaks just because she's a master mage. Well soon my master will be strong enough to conquer this world, but I have to find a way to give him more power." Then Mydra remembered the starstones. "Those stones will be the perfect thing to give my master power, but first they have to have power themselves. When the time is right, those stones will be mine." Mydra thought as she pulled out a black crystal from her bag and began chanting. Mydra followed the guards towards the east wing.

When they arrived in the east wing, Mydra saw that Celestine had already unpacked all her stuff. All her spell books were placed neatly on the shelves, next to her scrolls. Potion ingredients were placed on other shelves. All of Celestine's mage robes were placed in the wardrobe. "Well you got this place to feel like home."

Celestine placed her hands on her stomach. "I can't wait till this little one is born. Mydra, I know you've got something up your sleeve. You've changed, little sister and I hope the true you comes back one day."

Mydra glared at her sister. "I don't have to tell you anything! I don't have to stay here in this palace either! This world has much to offer and I'm going to explore it. All my belongings are hidden. I don't know if we'll ever cross paths again. Farewell, Celestine!" Mydra changed her shape into a raven and flew off. She flew towards the east.

Celestine asked one of the maids, "Excuse me, what are those mountains called?" She pointed towards the east. The maid, whose name was Anna walked over to the window.

"Those are the Black Mountains, milady. Tis home to the Shadow Warriors. Mostly they're elves, so some say anyway. That's all I know. Will there be anything else I can get you? Some tea, perhaps?" Anna asked as she made her way to the door.

Celestine sat down in a chair. "Some mint tea, if you have some." Anna nodded and headed down the servant's stairs to the kitchen. Celestine closed her eyes for a few moments and thought about her late husband, Jereth. They had only been married a short time before he went to fight in the Mage War. Some evil tyrant wanted to possess the power of Mage Tower. Master Sellyn asked for volunteers, and Jereth went to fight. That was the last time she saw him. A tear rolled down from her blue eyes.

A few minutes later, a plump middle-aged woman knocked on Celestine's door. Her sandy-brown hair was tucked under a kerchief. Celestine carefully pulled herself out of the chair and opened the door. "Milady, I'm Selena, the midwife. Her majesty, Queen Aileya has asked me to help you. I take it your husband isn't around. Just like a man!" She placed her hands on her round hips.

Celestine shook her head. She wiped the tears away with a silk handkerchief. "My husband died just recently." The baby lurched in her womb. Selena walked over to Celestine and place her warm hand on her stomach.

"Your baby is strong. I'd say it'll be another few weeks until you give birth. I want you in bed, milady. You need to stay off your feet." Selena helped Celestine into bed at the same time Anna returned with the tea tray.

Anna placed the tray on the bed table. "Here you are milady. The cook also put some ginger cookies on a plate." Anna whispered something in Selena's ear.

Celestine took a sip from her tea. Over time she had learned to read other's thoughts. "So I'm not the only one in the palace whose had a baby recently. Her Majesty also had a baby, but I sense there is something wrong."

Both Anna and Selena looked at Celestine. Anna almost dropped the tray. "H…How did you know about Queen Aileya? She just gave birth to Prince Joshua only a week ago. The court healer said that the Prince is sick. He doesn't know what is wrong."

Celestine sipped her tea. "When her majesty could see I was with child, she had a smile on her face. I could tell she had given birth recently. Before you leave, could you ask the court scribe to bring me a list of all the newborn babies from Arkon City and all the providences?"

Anna bowed again. "I'll have them by tomorrow, milady. I have to get to my other chores. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ring for me." Anna head out the room towards the servant's stairs.

Selena walked over to the fireplace and began to tending the fire. She was given a bed in the adjacent room. Celestine looked out at the mountains. She thought about her sister. I wonder if Mydra is alright? Celestine laid back against her pillows and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Mydra landed on the cliffs of the Black Mountains. Many of the elves raised their weapons. Mydra could've easily destroyed them, but she lowered her defenses. Two men approached Mydra. One was a man in early twenties with black hair and silver eyes. The other appeared to be in his late forties, but really he was a lot older. Mydra sensed some great power coming from the older one. They both wore ninja-styled outfits. The armor on both the warriors almost seemed to be alive.

The older man had black hair which was graying at the temples. His brown eyes looked at Mydra with concern. Tobias and his father, Master Corinth both wondered who this stranger was. Master Corinth sensed something familiar from Mydra, but he wasn't sure. "You're a long way from home, milady!?" What brings you here to the Black Mountains?" Corinth asked her.

Mydra took a seat on a near-by rock. "I know you from somewhere, but I can't remember." Mydra conjured up a water sack. "Ah, that's better. My name is Lady Mydra and if you don't mind, I'd like to stay here for a while." An evil smile appeared on her face. In her mind, Mydra thought, 'These warriors will become my eyes and ears on this world, especially the younger elf. Yes, he'll give me exactly what I need.' Mydra gave the younger elf a smile.

Master Corinth could sense there was something about Mydra he didn't like, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He asked one of the warriors to show Mydra to one of the caverns. Mydra followed the warrior to a well-lit cavern. She saw that there was a bed, a wardrobe, a desk, and a few shelves. Mydra waived her hands and a door appeared at the entrance of her chambers. She waived her hands again and all her clothes, books, and potion ingredients appeared.

As the warrior left the cavern, Tobias was entering it. He looked at all her books and potion ingredients. "Impressive milady. I take it you must be a mage, like my father?"

A seductive smile appeared on Mydra's face. "So your father is a mage, eh?! I knew I sensed something about him. What about you, are you a mage too?" Mydra asked as she set up a huge crystal on a pedestal.

Tobias shook his head. "No ma'am. I was born and raised here in the Black Mountains. I'm one of the Shadow Warriors' best fighters. It looks like you could use a guide around here."

Mydra moved closer to Tobias. "I'd like that very much. She waived her hand and the door closed and locked itself. Tobias jumped back. "Sorry about that. I didn't want anyone bothering us. Please have a seat and let's talk.

Over the next few weeks, Mydra had used her powers and corrupted the Shadow Warriors. They were now her spies and Mydra often sent them to keep an eye on her sister at the palace. Every night Tobias went into Mydra's cavern. Soon she got what she wanted, Mydra was with child.

Back in the palace, Celestine had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had named her daughter Roanne. Roanne had her father Jereth's brown hair and jade green eyes. Selena gathered the soiled bed sheets and Selena cleaned off the baby. "Your child is beautiful, milady."

Selena handed Roanne to her mother to be fed, when Anna came into the room crying. "I'm sorry milady, I have some terrible news. Prince Joshua has died. The court healers said he was frail from the start. The queen is devastated. She wants to give the king an heir before he gets to old."

Celestine finished nursing Roanne. After she burped her baby, she handed the baby to Selena. "I should go and comfort the queen." Celestine pulled on her mage robes from her wardrobe. " Selena, take care of Roanne until I return."

Selena held Roanne and rocked her to sleep. Celestine headed out her chambers and headed towards the nursery. She saw a couple of guards outside the door. The guards passed opened the door to allow Lady Celestine in. She saw Queen Aileya sitting by the window, holding the body of her dead son. Her blue eyes were red and puffy from crying. Celestine placed her hand on the queen's shoulder. "Your Majesty, your son is gone. You have to let him go."

Queen Aileya looked at Celestine. "My son can't be gone! I've tried for five years to have a child. Finally I had Joshua and the kingdom had an heir. Now he's gone. Is there anything you can do?"

Celestine shook her head. "Your Majesty, no one can bring back those who've died. Don't give up hope, I know of some herbs that can help you conceive a child. You will have a son, I promise you."

Queen Aileya stopped crying and handed her dead son over the healers for burial. "Lady Celestine, thank you. Do you really think I'll have a child?"

Celestine nodded her head. "Your Majesty, there will be an heir to this throne. He will be born with great powers. That's all I can tell you. Let me show you my daughter."

The two women left the nursery and headed back to Celestine's chambers. They saw that Anna had changed the sheets and Selena had put Roanne in her crib. The royal carpenters had built a beautiful crib, made from white oak. They told Celestine that the white oak was sacred tree of the Great Mother. The carpenters were given permission to carve the crib out of old white oak from the Sisters of the Great Mother. The Great Mother is like our God in a way. In most of the major cities, there are temples to honor her.

Selena rose from her chair and whispered a "thank you" to Celestine. Queen Aileya gazed at the sleeping child. "She's beautiful. I bet she looks like her father. What was your husband like? Was he a mage like you?"

Celestine motioned for Queen Aileya to sit near the fireplace. Selena left to go to the kitchen for some refreshments. "My husband, Jereth was a mage as well. We met in one of our classes. My father was responsible for keeping Rhyjourn's weather in balance. If I ever return to Rhyjourn, I will assume that responsibility. My powers is over nature as well. Well during our herbology class, Jereth was always trying to impress me. Right before the Mage War began (that I'll explain at another time, your Majesty), Jereth asked me to marry him. We spent our wedding night together and then Master Sellyn asked for volunteers to defend Mage Tower. Jereth let to fight and I never saw him again, yet I know he left something to remember him by."

Queen Aileya had tears in her eyes. "Oh Celestine, I'm so sorry. If your husband was alive, I'm sure that he'd be proud that your raising his daughter in safety. Roanne will have everything she needs to be happy." Queen Aileya hid a slight yawn behind her hand.

Celestine could see the queen was getting tired. "Milady, after I gather the herbs, I have a potion to help you. Where would I go to get the herbs? Is there an apothecary or someone who sells herbs? I haven't been out of the palace since I got here."

Selena came back into the room just as the queen was leaving. "Excuse me Celestine, I think Selena would be the best person to talk to. I will see you in Chambers in the morning. Good Night, my friend." The queen left Celestine's chambers and headed back to her own.

Selena poured Celestine some tea. "You're looking for an apothecary?! I know just the place, Neptuna. That's a city in the Ionis Ocean. They may use different ingredients, but it's the best in all of Arkon. I'm heading there myself tomorrow. Why don't you join me?"

Celestine finished her tea. "That would be nice. I need to restock my herbs. Selena, thanks for the tea. I'll see you in the morning. Good Night." Celestine headed into her chamber and changed for bed.

During her sleep, Celestine felt a presence in her mind. Mydra had decided to visit her sister. "Hello dear sister, how are you? I do hope they're taking good care of you. Ah, I see you've had your baby, what was it?"

Celestine's dream self glared at her sister. "It was a girl. Her name is Roanne. I see you're with child. Whose the poor man who slept with.?!"

Mydra floated closer to her sister. "When this child is born, he'll be trained by my master. He may be even more powerful than Master Sellyn one day."

Celestine laughed. "No one will ever be as powerful as Master Sellyn!" Mydra laughed as she faded Celestine's dream. Celestine woke up with a start. She heard laughter coming Roanne's crib. She walked over to her baby and picked Roanne up. Roanne was creating a little ball of light in her tiny hand.

A blue-green light filled the room. Celestine placed Roanne back in her crib. She went over to the shelf where the starstones were. The Starstone of Light floated off the shelf and floated over to Roanne. The small, star-shaped stone implanted itself on Roanne's tiny chest. Part of the prophecy repeated itself in her mind. 'Light will be born of magic!' Of course, Roanne is the daughter of two mages. She has the power to control light. Celestine smiled as she got back into bed.

Chapter 2:

When morning came, Selena woke Celestine to feed Roanne. Anna had come in to clean the room. She informed them that Queen Aileya was spending the day in her chambers. After Roanne was fed and bathed, Selena had arranged for a wet nurse to care for the child while they were gone. Selena and Celestine headed to the stables. They saw the soldiers practicing their drills. On the soldiers' armor there was an interesting design. A sun emblem with rubies, sapphires, and emeralds.

Liam, the head groomsman was brushing a huge black stallion. He was in his mid-twenties with long dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a thin nose and a slightly crooked smile. There was a scar across his left eye from being in a fight. The horses all seemed to understand him. The huge stallion nipped at his pocket. "Thunder, can't you behave for one moment." He pulled a sugar cube from his pocket and gave it to the horse. When Selena and Celestine walked into the stable, he smiled at them. "Good Morning ladies, where are you heading on this fine day?"

Selena pulled a list from her satchel. "I'm taking Lady Celestine to Neptuna to get some supplies and also showing her the city. Do you have a couple of horses for us?'

The head groom selected two gentle mounts for the ladies. Selena got a chestnut mare named Goldie and Celestine got a white mare named Twilight. A seven-year old girl came running into the stables. She had red-brown hair which was tied back, dark green eyes, a slender nose and full lips. Selena smiled at the little girl. "Lady Celestine, this is Amara, She's Captain Oresties daughter. In a few years, she'll be old enough to start her page training. She'll be like Lady Knight Orianna."

Amara led a brown pony out of his stall. "Good Morning, Lady Celestine. I'm just taking Muddy for a ride. Where are you going?"

Celestine pulled out an apple from beneath her robes. "Well Amara, I hope you and I can be friends. Where I come from, there are no knights (males or females). I come from a world of magic. I look forward to seeing you as a knight." Celestine tossed the little girl the apple.

The two ladies mounted their horses and headed out of the castle and into town. They went through the marketplace and looked at the shops. Celestine noticed some wolf-like folks and some folks with wings. As they went by, Selena smiled and waived at them. "Those are the Lycans and the Windari. The Lycans live in Jedari Valley, part of the Jedari Mountains. They're mostly farmers, but a lot of them are also artists. Their paintings and sculptures are beautiful. The Windari live higher up in the Jedari Mountains in Nikos City. They are mostly scholars with one of the largest libraries in Arkon. The University in Arkon City was built by the Windari."

As they rode through the countryside, Celestine noticed all the lush farmlands and orchards. There were many fiefs and villages outlining the cities. Celestine noticed there were a lot of people of different shades, but she didn't see any elves anywhere. "Selena, are there any elves that dwell here?"

Selena slowed Goldie down. "You won't see many wood-elves here. Many of the elves live in the forests of Tiagera. That's a country across the Ionis Ocean. Come on, we're almost there."

When they arrived at the Drunken Gull Inn, Galadria saw many ships docked behind it. The inn was a rather large building made of stone. There were a lot of merchants and sailors coming and going. Celestine could sense that there were a few to be wary about. "Selena, keep an eye on your belt-purse." Celestine whispered to her friend.

The inn-keeper was a balding man in his late forties. What was left of his hair was pale blonde and he had sparkling blue eyes. His nose had been broken a few times and he had a friendly smile. "Greetings Ladies, I'm Gavin the owner and proprietor of the Drunken Gull. How may I be of assistance?"

Celestine put a small bag of gold on the counter. "I'm Lady Celestine, King Xander's advisor. My associate and I need a couple of rooms for a couple of nights. Please make sure it has an adjourning door. If I discover anything missing from our rooms, I'll know. Also could you send word to the palace to arrange a carriage to pick us up. We will be carrying some delicate cargo."

Gavin opened the bag of gold and smiled. "Ladies, You will have the best rooms while you're a my inn. I take it you're heading to Neptuna City. Milady, the Neptunians are an interesting people. Enjoy the sights while you're down in Neptuna."

Selena led Celestine towards the docks. They saw the fishermen had nets full of fish. There was salmon, tuna, cod, to name a few. On one of the pillars a conch shell was hanging by a leather cord. Selena picked up the conch and blew it.

In a few minutes, a huge bubble floated to the surface. Selena walked into the bubble, pulling Celestine with her. "Are you sure about this? What if the bubble pops? I should tell you now, I can't swim." Celestine said with a grimace.

Selena smirked at her friend. "Don't worry, my friend. The Neptunians create these bubbles for us surface dwellers. This is the only way to Neptuna City.

The bubble lowered itself beneath waves. Celestine saw dolphins, whales, octopi, and even sharks. Many schools of fish swam past the bubble. When the bubble stopped at a membrane protecting the city, Selena walked through and again pulled Celestine in as well. "Welcome to Neptuna City!" Came a voice behind them. The ladies turned to see a man in his early thirties. He had a dark brown skin with a slight muscular build. His black hair had some gray at the temples. He had a lot of wisdom behind his warm brown eyes. "My name is Ambassador Blackfin, how might I be of assistance?"

Selena pulled out a list of herbs. "I was told that there was a healer from here who has special herbs."

Blackfin looked at the list. He tapped the list with one of his webbed fingers. "Hmm, yes we've one of the best healers in all of Arkon. Her name is Coral. I was actually on my way to her shop. Shall we ladies?"

Celestine looked at all the buildings. They seemed to be carved from white marble and decorated with carvings of sea life. Many buildings had precious gem and pearls placed within the carvings. This city is beautiful. Celestine thought as they walked down the street. She watched the Neptunians pass through the protective membrane with ease. All the Neptunians had webbed hands, webbed feet, and gills in their necks. So that's how they breath down here.

When they reached the shop, Selena and Celestine saw shelves of herbs. There was also ready-made potions and salves. Ambassador Blackfin was talking to a woman in her early thirties. She had a slim build, bright blue eyes, and brown hair. "Here's the herbs for your wife. Put it in a broth and have her drink it. It should bring down the fever. If she gets worse, get me right away." Ambassador Blackfin put a few gold coins on the counter and left the shop. He knew that Coral would take care of them.

Coral stepped out from behind the counter. Both Selena and Celestine could see she was with child. "Poor Ambassador Blackfin! His wife just gave birth to their son Caspian, but she got terribly ill. Hopefully those herbs will bring down her fever. Now how may I help you ladies?"

Before Selena gave her the list, she wondered how Coral would have any of these herbs down here in Neptuna anyway. "Pardon me for asking, how do you have herbs like this down here.?"

Coral smiled at her guests. "It's quite simple. We have underwater caverns in which we can grow things. I have one to grow my herbs. I don't know how we get sunlight down in the caverns, but we do." Selena handed Coral the two lists of herbs. Coral started walking over to her shelves and began putting items into two small boxes. There was only a few herbs she didn't have. "Well that's almost half my inventory. You two ladies must have some knowledge about those herbs. I don't sell these to just anyone."

Selena pulled out a small bag of gold from her satchel. "I'm Selena, the royal midwife. I was trained by the Sisters of the Great Mother. This is Lady Celestine, King Xander's royal advisor. Why do you ask? Have you sold these herbs to someone already?"

Coral bundled the vials of herbs. " A bunch of those herbs you have were stolen by a woman with long black hair and a red black cloak a few days ago. She had some of those Shadow Warriors with her. You know the elfin warriors of the Black Mountains!"

Celestine was taken aback. Mydra what are you up to? She thought to herself. Celestine wanted to say something, but didn't. Selena couldn't believe she heard right. "The Shadow Warriors are suppose to be harmless. They never attack anyone!"

Coral looked at her shop. "Well obviously they do now. I didn't like the woman who was with them. Do you know who she was?"

Selena shook her head, as did Celestine. After they had paid for their herbs, Selena nudged Celestine. "Why didn't you tell her that was you sister?!

Celestine held her box of herbs tight. "After my sister had reappeared to Mage Tower, she changed. She was no longer the caring sister I remembered. She became darker. Even her magic became darker. Even Master Sellan didn't trust her. She's got something up her sleeves, I know it!"

Selena lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry I asked. We better head back to the inn." They headed for the entrance, where a bubble was waiting to take them to the surface. When they arrived, they saw all the ships were harbored at the docks. The smell of cooked food filled the air. "Hmm, whatever Gavin is cooking smells heavenly." Selena said as they walked towards the inn. Celestine stopped suddenly. A look of worry was on her face.

"Roanne, must be starving. I should be there with her." Celestine said as they approached the entrance.

Selena grabbed her arm. "Celestine, one of the wet nurses is with her. She'll be fine. Anyway it's too late to travel. Besides a carriage will be her in the morning to take us and our cargo back to the palace."

Celestine knew Selena was right. As they headed for the inn, Celestine heard something from the shadows. Two black cloaked figures emerged from the shadow wielding daggers. The two figures were also dressed head-to-toe in black outfits. "Give us all your gold and whatever you have in those boxes!" On the thieves demanded.

Selena was ready to hand over what she was holding, but then saw the look in Celestine's eyes. Her blue eyes were glowing and the winds began picking up. "You tell Mydra that her threats don't scare me! She forgets that I'm a master mage. Her powers can't hurt me!" Celestine pushed the thugs away with a huge gust of wind. The two Shadow Warriors disappeared back into the darkness.

Selena looked at Celestine. "Remind me never to get on your bad side." The two women laughed and headed inside.

Black in the Black Mountains, Mydra gazed into her huge black crystal. "So my niece has one of those starstones. Once those stones are fully charged, I can free my master from his prison." She placed her hands on her stomach. When this one is born he may be the one to bring my sister down. Unlike my sister, I can open a portal back to Mage Tower where this one will be trained. When my child is old enough, the dark energies of Lord Abraxus will fill his heart. Mydra thought to herself.

Tobias quietly came into Mydra's chambers, carrying a tray of food. "Mydra, the warriors have returned, but without the herbs. Why do you need more herbs? You just stole a bunch of them Neptuna!"

Mydra knocked the tray out of his hands. "Fool! Do you think I want my sister to have ingredients to help the queen?! I have foreseen the queen having a child who'll have another on those starstones. Not that I don't want it to happen, but I do. The child will be quite strong. Now leave me! I must rest."

Tobias picked up the tray and left. Although Mydra had control over him, he couldn't shake the feeling that Mydra would be the death of him.

Back at the inn, Selena and Celestine had their meals in their rooms. Selena had received a carrier pigeon saying a carriage would be there in the morning. She was still shaken after seeing those thugs. After checking her herbs again, she went to sleep.

When daybreak came, the innkeeper told Selena and Celestine their carriage would be there in a couple of hours. Selena decided to check on some of the other guest. There were a least a couple of pregnant women staying at the inn. Celestine pulled out four crystals from her belt purse. She went outside and found a spot on a large rock to meditate. She place the crystals in four points. They began glowing and formed a barrier around the rock. Celestine took some deep breaths and let her powers of balance flow into the crystals. Around her, some sea gulls sat on their nests to watch her. Even some sea lions had come to shore being drawn by her powers.

Selena came out of the inn and saw Celestine sitting on a rock, surrounded by a magical barrier. She had only seen such power by some high priestesses at the temple. From down the road, the sound of hooves woke Celestine from her trance. She shook the water from her robes and thanked the animals for keeping her company. Celestine picked up the crystals and put them back into the belt purse. Selena handed Celestine some water from a canteen. "What were you doing?" She asked her friend.

Celestine took a sip of water. "I was meditating. My powers is over the balance of nature. I was pouring my powers into these crystals. Once I place them on my alter, the balance of Arkon will remain stable for years. My father showed me how to do this. I think our ride is coming." Celestine pointed to the ridge to see a gilded carriage and an armed escort.

The Captain of the guards dismounted his horse. "Lady Celestine. Madame Selena. The king told me to tell you that Queen Aileya is getting worse. If you are ready, we'll get going." A couple of soldiers placed their travel bags on their horses. Another solider took the reins of Twilight and Goldie. Celestine slid into the carriage and Selena passed her the boxes of herbs. Then she got in.

The group headed back to Arkon City. Once they were within the city walls, a soldier took the horses back to Liam. Celestine couldn't wait to hold her daughter in her arms. Once they reached the palace, the servants helped to carry the boxes to their rooms. Selena went to her duties while Celestine headed for her chambers. One of the maids had just put Roanne to sleep. She whispered to Celestine. "She missed you, milady." The maid left the room.

One of the servants had placed the box of herbs on the table. Celestine open the box and put the labeled herbs into her locked cupboard. She then pulled one of her tomes off the shelf and started flipping through the pages. "Where is that potion for childbirth? Ah, here it is, page ninety-seven." Celestine asked one of the servants to bring her a bottle of cider. While she waited, Celestine started pulling out the ingredients from her cupboard and began grinding things up in her mortar. Celestine had set up a small Bunsen burner on her table and started putting the ingredients into the pot. When the servant arrived with the cider, Celestine poured the entire bottle into the pot. Once the potion was ready, Celestine poured the potion back into the bottle. It still looked like apple cider.

Before tending to her daughter, Celestine waived her hand and the entire mess disappeared. She picked up her sleeping baby and held her close. "My sweet Roanne, I hope one day that you realize how special you are. Whenever your powers get stronger, you'll need a way to focus them. I must find a way. All the bearers will need weapons to protect themselves."

Roanne woke up in her mother's arms and cooed. Celestine placed her hand on the blue-green stone, which had embedded itself on her daughter's tiny chest. Celestine got up from her chair and carried Roanne and the potion to the queen's chambers.

When she reached the queen's chambers, a maid was coming out with the bed sheets. She held the door open for Celestine. "Your Highness, I have something for you." Celestine said as she entered the room.

Queen Aileya came out of her privy. "Celestine, I see you found the herbs you were looking for. What did you think of Neptuna? Beautiful, isn't it? I took a tour of the city when Blackfin was made ambassador. Of course I was a little nervous getting into that bubble."

Celestine held back a smile. "That make two of us." She handed Roanne to the queen. Queen Aileya bounced Roanne on her knee. Roanne squealed with laughter. Celestine poured some of the potion into a goblet. "Your Highness, I want you to drink this potion twice a day until it's gone. It will help you to conceive a child."

Queen Aileya picked up the goblet and drank slowly. "Ugh! This tastes awful. Must I drink this?"

Celestine nodded as she picked up her daughter. "If you want a child, yes."

The queen finished her potion. "How long will I have to wait?"

Celestine looked out at the sky. "When the moon is full, you shall be with child. Your kingdom will have an heir." Roanne had fallen asleep in her mother's arms. Queen Aileya wondered what her new child was going to be like. Shortly after, Celestine carried her baby back to their chambers.

Anna was turning down the bed as they returned. "Afternoon milady. The court scribe came by and left a few stacks of paper for you. They're on your desk. Will there be anything else I may do for you?"

Celestine handed Roanne to Anna. "Yes, you may give Roanne her bath and put her down for a nap."

Anna held Roanne close. "She's such a sweet baby." As Anna undressed the baby, she saw the stone on her chest. "Milady! Come here quick!"

Celestine got up from her chair and rushed over to Anna. Anna drew a circle on her chest to protect her from evil. The blue-green stone glimmered on Roanne's tiny chest. "Anna, what's the matter?" Anna pointed to the baby's chest.

"That stone glowed, Milady! Tis an evil omen!" Anna shrieked.

Celestine grabbed Anna's shoulders to steady her. "Anna, that stone isn't evil. It came from my home. If you saw the stone glow, it's because Roanne made it glow. Somehow my child can control the light around her. Don't be afraid of her."

Anna saw the blue-green stone stop glowing. "I'm sorry I panicked like that. Please continue with your work. I'll tend to her."

Celestine went back to her desk. She looked at the other starstones. "Hmm, the propecy said, 'Fire will be born to royalty. So that will mean the queen's child be it. Now the one of water will be one with the sea. That would mean the child will be from Neptuna.' Celestine checked through the stacks and only found babies born from Arkon City to the borders of the desert and forest regions. "Anna, could you come here for a moment?"

Anna had just put Roanne in her cradle. "Yes, milady. Can I help you with something?"

"Do you know where the lists are for the desert, forest and mountains regions are? They don't seem to be here. It's vitally important that I get those lists."

Anna lowered her head. "I'm sorry milady. The court scribe did his best. The thing is, there isn't any villages out in the Jarosh Desert. The Slith that live there are nomads. His Majesty has been trying to find them for years. As for the Tirai Rainforest, most folk are too scared to go to there. I believe the ambassadors for Zephyr City and Nikos City are meeting the king right now. I'll watch Roanne while you go meet with them."

Celestine smiled at the news. "Thank you so much. If his majesty sends for me, let him know I'll be with him after I freshen up." Celestine washed herself from her basin. After combing her long hair and having Anna help her braid it, Celestine put her silver mage robe over her white gown.

She left her chambers and found King Xander in his study with two others. One was an Avian and the other was a Lycan. The Avian wore robes of a scholar. Her harvest gold hair was pulled back in ringlets and her huge wings were folded back.

"A Windari?! I thought they were only found on Rhyjourn." Celestine said quietly to herself.

King Xander rose from his chair to greet his advisor. "Lady Celestine, may I introduced Ambassador Ariel of Nikos City and Ambassador Aries of Zephyr City. My friends, this is Lady Celestine, my new royal advisor."

Celestine shook Ariel's hand and then shook Aries' hand. This was the first time Celestine had met a Lycan. Ambassador Aries seemed to be in his early thirties. His gray fur was thick and he wore a multi-colored robe. "It's nice to meet you both. I actually need to talk to you. If it's not too much trouble, I need to have a list of any recent births in your areas. I'm working on a project and I'm missing information."

Ambassador Ariel flapped her wings. "That's no trouble at all. Our librarians keep track of all those living in the Jedari Mountains: Lycans and Windari alike. Come by and see for yourself. It takes about two days to travel there by foot. No Offense, Aries." She chuckled.

Aries smiled slightly. "None taken, Ariel. She is right. Celestine, you must come and visit us. I insist it."

Celestine nodded. "Thank you both. If you all will excuse me, I need to rest. My power's are drained."

King Xander nodded. "Of course, my friend. Go rest. I'll send some food to your chambers later." Celestine bowed and left the study.

Celestine returned to her chambers and removed her robe. She laid on her bed for bed. While she slept, Mydra visited her dreams. "Hello, sister."

Celestine's dream self saw that Mydra was holding a baby. "Is that your son? What's his name?"

Mydra held the small bundle close. "His name is Kovan. He's going to be a powerful mage. So is he the one to bear a starstone?"

Celestine looked at the baby. "I can't tell in the dream world. I'll have to see him for myself.

Mydra smiled. "We'll be waiting for you, sister." Mydra left her sister's dreams.

Celestine tossed and turned in her sleep. "By the powers within me and all the powers that reside in Mage Tower, I pray this child is not a bearer of the starstone!"

Chapter 3:

In the morning, Celestine arranged to get transportation to the Jedari Mountains, but this time she would be taking Roanne with her. King Xander made sure that a squadron of his best men would accompany them. While everything was being prepared, Celestine tool the opportunity to visit the Black Mountains, but she would go there her way. Celestine changed herself into a golden eagle. In one of her talons, was a starstone as she flew off.

When she arrived at the Black Mountains, Celestine saw the elves for the first time. They all wore an armor which looked like mercury. The armor itself almost looked alive. Many of the elves raised their weapons at Celestine's approach. When she landed and changed back, the elves closed their ranks. "Shadow Warriors, fall back!" Came a voice from a tunnel. Mydra emerged from the tunnel holding a tiny bundle in her arms. "Welcome Celestine, to the Black Mountains."

Celestine eyed the sleeping baby. "Is that your son, Kovan?" Celestine could sense that the child would be a powerful mage one day, with the proper training.

Mydra kissed her baby's head. "Yes, this is my son. Now let's see the starstone!" Mydra demanded.

Celestine could see her sister's lust for power had become stronger. She pulled the stone out of her cloak and placed it on the baby. The black starstone didn't glow or react at all. 'Thank the Great Goddess'. Celestine said silently. Celestine remembered when the Light Starstone reacted to Roanne. She had created a ball of light and the stone floated over to her and embedded itself on her chest.

After a few minutes, Mydra snatched the stone off her baby and held it her hands. "You said that my child would bear this stone, but I don't see any reaction at all!"

Celestine snatched the stone from her sister. "I said a child from you would bear the stone, but I didn't say which one. Yes, that means you will have another child. I pity the man who shares his bed with you!" Celestine changed back into her eagle form and flew back to the palace.

A twisted smile appeared on Mydra's ruby red lips. 'So, another of my children will bear the starstone. It won't be a total loss. Kovan will have a chance to be useful. First, I'll take him to Mage Tower to learn the basics of magic. Then when he's ready, I'll have Magus take him to Master Abraxus to finish his training. After Tobias gives me what I want, I won't need him anymore.' She thought as she nursed Kovan.

From deep in the tunnels, Master Corinth heard every word. So my son Magus is still alive and he is a pawn of Abraxus. I thought he was defeated years ago. It would seem that you're a pawn of Abraxus as well Mydra. Mydra, you have no idea that I too came from Mage Tower ages ago. My master sent me here with three talismans which could destroy Abraxus. The buckler is safe beneath the waves in Neptuna City. The dagger was given to the Lycans and the medallion was made a symbol of the royal family. One day, I hope to see the talismans are brought together again. My son, Tobias, be wary about Mydra for I fear she will be the death of you. Master Corinth thought as he headed back to chambers.

Celestine arrived back in her chambers as the guards came to escort. They saw her change from her eagle form to human. "Ahem milady, you carriage awaits." One of the guards said.

Celestine placed Roanne in her carrier. She also grabbed the other starstones, just in case. As she headed towards the carriage, Celestine looked at the sky. The outline of the moon was barely visible. A smile came to her face. It will be time soon. She said to herself.

Over the two days of travel, Celestine had learned much about Arkon's history and it's people. The city of Arkon is the crown jewel of the continent of Terran. The continent of Tiagera is home to wood elves and a race of daemons. Both cultures have yet to make a treaty with their majesties. The other continent of Mirum is home to the rival kingdom of Junai. For many years, Junai had tried to conquer Arkon and expand its boundaries over all of Terran.

When the caravan arrived at the Jedari Mountains, they saw the path split in two directions. One path led north towards Nikos and the other path led south into the valley where Zephyr was. Celestine pointed north towards Nikos. The Jedari Mountain peaks had been leveled to create a range of plateaus to build it'd city. As they headed closer towards the city, Celestine could see many of the Windari homes had been carved from the mountains. At the center of town, was a bronze statues of a group of Windari. Below the statue was a plague, with the inscriptions, "The First Ones. The Ones who crossed over from another world to bring their knowledge to a new world."

The library was the most prominent building in the center of Nikos. When they reached the Ambassador's house, Celestine saw a beautiful fountain right out front. It was carved from white marble and had what looked like white coral at the bottom. From what Celestine knew, white coral acts as purifier. Many of the soldiers led their horses over to the water trough. Even Roanne splashed her hands in the fountain.

Ambassador Ariel came out to greet her guest. She was escorted by her husband, James. He had brown hair and sky-blue eyes. "Celestine, I'm so glad you could join us. Your escort may stay in the barracks." Captain Oresties led his men toward the soldiers barracks around the back of the house.

A couple of servants brought Celestine's things to one of the rooms. A beautiful mahogany crib was placed in the room for Roanne. Ariel looked at Roanne. "She's beautiful. I bet she looks like her father. Is he here with you?"

Celestine's blue eyes lowered. "My husband Jereth died ten months ago. He'll never have a chance to meet his daughter, but somehow Roanne looks like him. How about you, Ambassador? Do you have any children?"

Ariel led Celestine over to the nursery. "Actually my baby just hatched." A slight breeze blew throughout the nursery. Celestine saw the breezes were coming from Ariel's baby. "Those winds seem to be coming from Arin! How can she do that?!"

The sky-blue starstone began glowing. It floated from Celestine's pouch and implanted itself on Arin's tiny chest. Another part of the echoed thru Celestine's mind 'Wind will be found soaring through the skies.'

Ariel tried to remove the glowing stone from her baby. "What have you done to my baby?" She demanded. Some of the guards came into the nursery.

Celestine's blue eyes began glowing. The winds began blowing harder. "Calm down, Ambassador so I may explain!" Ariel calmed down a bit. Celestine continued. "The stone on Arin's chest is the Wind Starstone. It comes from my home and it will help to control her powers over the wind. Your daughter has a special destiny before her. Help her to understand, but let her practice with her gifts." The winds died down as well. "Tomorrow, I would like to visit your library."

Ariel nodded her head. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. It's just that Arin is my only hatchling. I just want to protect her."

Celestine looked at Ariel. "She won't be your only hatchling for long. I have the gift of second sight. You will have two more children in a few years."

Ariel smiled at the news. A couple of servants carried Roanne's crib into the nursery to be with Arin. She made little balls of light dance around the room. Arin laughed and cooed at the lights. "It looks like Arin has made her first friend." Both Ariel and Celestine retired to their rooms.

In the morning, Ariel escorted Celestine to the library. The huge building seemed to be carved out from the mountain. Inside there were rows upon rows of books and scrolls. Windari, as well as Lycans were reading in there. Even Ambassador Aries was reading on of the books. He seemed to be jotting down notes from his book. A pair of reading glasses balanced on his gray snout. "Ah ladies, good morning. Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Celestine smiled. "It is a beautiful day, Ambassador. I'm surprised to see you here. What are you reading about?"

Aries blushed at bit. "A gardening book. My wife wants to plant some seeds and I just wanted to know what they were. Lady Celestine, it would be a great honor if you could come and visit with me when you're finished in Nikos."

Celestine nodded. "Thank you, Ambassador Aries. I'll send word as soon as my visit's done. You have my word."

Ambassador Aries gathered his notes and stood up. His multi-colored robes billowed behind him. "Ladies, I wish you good day." Aries left the library. His book was left on the table. Ariel picked it up and looked at it. Her brows scrunched into a worried look. The book wasn't on gardening, but on binding an evil spirit.

"Celestine, look at this!" Ariel said as she handed Celestine the book.

Celestine flipped thru the pages. She recognized the type of book from the library in Mage Tower. "Hmm, something was bothering Ambassador Aries. Ariel, I'm going to Zephyr as soon as possible. Do me a favor, please watch Roanne for me and tell my soldiers that I'll return shortly!" Ariel and Celestine headed back outside. Ariel watched as Celestine transform. Celestine focused her mind on her transformation. Golden brown feathers sprouted all over her body. Her arms spread out to become wings. The bones in her body changed and reshaped themselves to adjust to her new form. Once her transformation was complete, Celestine flapped her wings and took off.

As she glided on the winds, her eagle sight gazed at the valley below. She saw many Lycans tending the fields. Celestine knew it would take a couple of hours to return to the valley by horseback. She landed in the heart of Zephyr City and changed back. Celestine walked along the streets gazing in the windows. They had your typical bakery and butcher shops. There were also glassblowers, jewelry makers, and sculptures.

From one the shops, Celestine heard wolf howls and yipping like from a wolf pup. As she got to the entrance, she noticed talismans hanging from the archway. A young Lycan family was in the gallery area. The two parents both seemed to be artists. The mother had light gray fur. She was holding her three year old cub, trying to calm him down. "Easy Derrick, we won't let that monster hurt you!"

The father, whose fur was slightly darker had his fangs bare. "Tulla, how can you call Trek a monster? He's our cub!"

Tulla growled at her husband. "That isn't my cub anymore! He's not normal!"

Celestine entered the gallery. "Forgive my intrusion, but you cub is special, not a monster."

Both Tulla and Ren turned to the stranger. They thought she was a customer. "I'm sorry ma'am, but our shop is closed.

Celestine moved further into the shop. "My name is Celestine, King Xander's royal advisor and I'm here to help. Excuse me for asking, but why do you call your cub a monster?"

Ren rubbed his hand thru his gray fur. "Shortly after Trek was born, he would shock us. We thought it was nothing at first, but then it got worse. Lightning bolts came out of his eyes. My wife thought he was taken over by evil spirits. We love our cub, yet we're also scared of him. Please help him, my lady."

Celestine went inside the backroom. There were art supplies everywhere. Blank canvases were piled up against the wall, paints of all colors, and sculpture tool on a workbench. There were scorch marks from the lightning on some of the walls. Wolf pup whimpers filled the room. Celestine saw in the cradle was a tiny wolf pup whimpering. "Hush little one." She said in a quiet voice.

A slight glow filled the room. The yellow starstone floated out of her pouch and implanted itself on Trek's tiny chest. Trek stopped whimpering as Celestine picked him up. She carried him over to his parents. "Here is your cub. Trek has a great destiny before him. That stone on his chest is the Lightning Starstone. It will help to control his growing abilities. Now if you excuse me, I must return to Nikos."

Tulla held her cub Trek with no fear. "Thank you, milady. How can we ever thank you?"

Celestine smiled. "Just nurture Trek's gift. I'll check on him from time to time."

As Celestine was headed to the door, Ambassador Aries came in out of breath. His multi-colored robes were torn and covered in mud. "Tulla! Ren! I found something that would get rid of the evil spirits!" Aries rubbed his brown eyes and saw Tulla holding Trek I her arms. The lightning around him had calmed.

Tulla, Ren, and Celestine started laughing. Celestine managed to slip by unnoticed. She changed back into her eagle form and flew back to Nikos. As she flew, the prophecy filled her head. 'Lightning is found in clan in valley low.'

When she returned to Nikos, Ariel was waiting her. "Lady Celestine, how did things go? I told Captain Oresties that you would return shortly. They almost wanted to go after you."

Lady Celestine changed back to her human form. "I took care of a situation in the valley. There was another child I had to see. Since I have no more problems to deal with, I believe you were going to show me the library, Ambassador."

Ariel flapped her wings. "Ah yes, the library. Please follow me." Ariel led Celestine back into the library. There were shelves upon shelves with books of all materials and scrolls. "This library was created ages ago by the first Windari. Some of these books have ancient magic written in them. Many of the scholars have yet to decipher some of the texts, but they will someday. There is said to be a hidden room somewhere here in the library. No one has yet been able to find it."

Celestine walked over to one of the walls. She ran her hand over the smooth marble. She walked along the wall till her hand felt a keyhole. "I believe I found the hidden room. Is there a key to open it?"

One of the monks walked over to Celestine. He wore a long, brown robes like most monks. His red-brown hair had touches of gray at the temples. Even his brown wings were faded a bit. He handed Celestine a silver key. "Here is the key, milady. This key has been in our possession for centuries. We have never opened the hidden room."

Celestine put the key in the keyhole and turned it. A slight rumble was heard as the wall opened like a doorway. As one of the monks try to enter the room, but he was repelled by an energy barrier. Many of the monks were baffled by this. Celestine put her hand through the barrier. She pulled her hand out. Hmm, for some reason, I can enter this chamber but the monks can't. Maybe there was something protecting the chamber, that only a mage could pass through. Celestine thought to herself. "Ambassador Ariel, please tell the soldiers that I will be staying here a while longer and they are to return to Arkon City. I'll arrange for transportation when I'm ready to return."

Ambassador Ariel shook her head. "Lady Celestine, I'm sure the king's men would understand the matter if you inform them. Your daughter is more than welcome to stay in the nursery until you leave."

Celestine agreed. She pushed the huge wall closed and locked it. Ariel and Celestine headed outside, where the soldiers were waiting. Out of thin air, Celestine created a sealed letter. "Captain Oresties, please inform his highness that I will be staying in Nikos for a while, but if he's in need of my services, I will return post haste. Besides your daughter Amara will want her father back in one piece." She handed him the letter. A small squad of soldiers headed to the stables to retrieve their mounts.

As they trotted out of the city, Captain Oresties stopped his horse. "Milady, don't you also need to go to Neptuna for some reason? I could send a small squad with you. I believe one of the scribes mentioned that you intend to be away for quiet a while. The Jarosh Desert and the Tirai Rainforest are no place for a lady, like yourself."

Celestine shook her head again. "Captain, I have faced places back on my world which were a lot worse. My daughter and I will be fine here. Now you and your men should be off if you want to make an inn by sundown."

Captain Oresties nudged his horse. He and his squadron trotted down the mountains pass, leading out of the city. Celestine gazed at the sky. The outline of the full moon shown in the sky. Celestine smiled a bit. Ariel looked at the moon. "Ah the harvest moon. The festival will be tomorrow night. Come on, I believe we've neglected our young for too long today."

The two ladies headed inside the Ambassador's house. A page was waiting for them. His young wings were still growing. "I have a message from the palace, Lady Celestine." He handed her a small, rolled up message. Celestine gave the page a silver coin.

Celestine read the message and smiled. It was from Selena, the midwife. She tells me Queen Aileya is with child again. The Kingdom of Arkon has its heir.

Celestine told Ariel what was in the letter. Ariel smiled at the news. "That is great news. I wonder if it will be a boy like last time. It's a pity Prince Joshua died. King Xander sent word to Aries, Blackfin, and myself about his loss."

Celestine just remembered something. "Speaking about Blackfin, I must go to Neptuna. I'll go in the morning. Right now a hot meal and spending time with my daughter will all I need."

That night while Celestine slept, her sister Mydra visited her again. "Hello Sister, how have you been?" Mydra didn't seem to have her baby with her. In fact, Mydra seemed pleased that her burden was gone.

Celestine's dream image appeared. "Mydra, what do I owe this visit from you? Where is your son Kovan?"

Mydra created tPart I: The Prophecy of the Eight

Chapter 1: Year 1050 A.D. (Arkon Dynasty)

Eleven years ago, on the ancient and mystical world of Rhyjourn, a powerful mage tossed and turned in his sleep. Master Sellyn who lives in the most powerful dwelling known only as Mage Tower, never had any bad dreams in his life. Though, Master Sellyn wasn't the only one who was experiencing bad dreams. From her chambers, Lady Galadria also tossed and turned in her sleep. They both were sent a dream message from the Heart of Rhyjourn. The Heart of Rhyjourn is a living crystal surrounded by seven crystal pillars. No one knows where this living stone came from, only that it protects the people of Rhyjourn.

As Sellyn and Celestine slept, the dream images became clearer. They both saw eight young warriors, using the power of the elements fighting a dark shadowy demon. The demon's face, Sellyn knew all too well. It was the demon known only as Abraxus. A few hundred years ago, Abraxus tried to destroy Mage Tower, but was defeated by a group of young mages or so the legend said.

The Heart of Rhyjourn glowed again deep within its chamber, sending the message to Sellyn and Galadria. "The one of Fire will be born to royalty, whilst the one of Water will be born to the sea. Earth will be found in desert sands and Heart will be of jungle lands. Lightning will be found clan in valley low, whilst Wind will be found soaring thru the sky. Light will be born full of magic, whilst Darkness hides a past so tragic. These eight will be the saviors of both our worlds." The heart fell silent after that.

Sellyn woke from his slumber. His long, white hair draped on his shoulders. His wife, Raichel woke beside him. "Sellyn, what's wrong?" Her green-gold eyes watched Sellyn spring from his bed to his desk and begin writing furiously.

When he finished, he turned his ice-blue eyes towards her. "Raichel, the Heart of Rhyjourn spoke to me! It told me of a prophecy. I don't know how to explain it, but whoever these ones are, they are not from Rhyjourn.!"

A loud explosion shook the tower. Sellyn and Raichel rushed to the window. They saw an army not far from Mage Tower attacking. The barrier that protected the tower was created by the crystal pillars. Many tyrants had tried to conquer Mage Tower to steal it's riches, but none had succeeded. For many years, folks had called these attacks the Mage War. One of the casualties of the Mage War was Jereth. He was a fine young mage, strong with his powers and also Celestine's husband. He would never know his child or what powers the child would have. At the same time, Celestine and her sister, Mydra were also awoken form the bombardment. Celestine told Mydra to grab their stuff. Mydra knew her sister was pregnant with a child. She didn't want the baby in harm's way, at least not yet.

Sellyn threw on his robes and left his chambers. Raichel followed her husband. She first stopped by to check on Lady Celestine. Raichel saw that her chambers were completely empty. All the books, crystals, maps were gone. As Raichel went looking for her friend, Sellyn headed in a different direction. He headed towards a hidden staircase that would take him to the Heart. As he headed down the stairs, Sellyn saw torchlight as he got closer to the bottom. "Who's down there?" He demanded.

From the shadows emerged two women. One had light brown hair which hung down her back. She wore a silver robe of a master mage. She appeared to be with child. The other had long black hair tied back and she wore a red-black robe. " Master Sellyn, it is I Celestine and my sister Mydra." Mydra helped her sister to sit down on a nearby rock. Sellyn noticed two sacks with them.

Sellyn eyed Mydra carefully. Two years ago, Lady Mydra had disappeared from Mage Tower. When she had returned, her personality had completely changed. She used to be a powerful mage like her sister, but then her magic became darker and more sinister. Sellyn feared that Mydra may have been taken by Lord Abraxus, but he had no proof. Mydra wouldn't have been the only mage Abraxus had corrupted.

Sellyn walked over to Celestine. "My lady, how did you find this place?" He asked quietly so Mydra wouldn't hear him.

Celestine looked at the seven crystal pillars. "Earlier this evening, I had a strange dream. A voice told me that I would be the one who would find and unite the eight young warriors. Then somehow I was led here."

Sellyn looked at the center of the chamber. "It looks like the Heart of Rhyjourn sent us both messages, but do they mean?"

Before Celestine had a chance to answer, the Heart and the seven pillars began to glow. A star-shaped crystal was released from each one. When the crystal from the Heart landed in her hands, another vision came to Celestine's mind. "These crystals will help me to identify the chosen eight. My child, as well as on of Mydra's will be bearers of the Starstones.

The crystal-stars began to glow and a portal opened up. It pulled Mydra and Celestine thru the gateway. " Good Luck, Celestine! Hopefully our paths will meet again." The portal closed leaving alone him in the chamber. Sellyn smiled to himself wondering where the portal would take them.

The portal opened up in the middle of a strange throne room. Mydra and Celestine stepped out of the portal right in front of the king and queen. King Xander and Queen Aileya had only seen a portal open once before. It was ten years ago when a portal had opened up in the throne room. That time a young man stumbled out. He had no knowledge of where he came from, only his name, Lucas Skylar. Lucas became a loyal soldier in the court. He eventually left to find his own way.

King Xander motioned for his guards. Queen Aileya could see one the strangers was with child. "Xander, let these two be. We don't even know who they are. Who are you, strangers?" The queen asked kindly.

Celestine bowed her head. " Your Majesties, I'm Lady Celestine, a master mage from Mage Tower of Rhyjourn. This is my sister, Mydra. We meant no harm by coming here. I can sense that you already have a court mage. Perhaps I could assist him?"

Queen Aileya smiled at her husband. "Xander, you were just telling me that you needed an advisor. Lady Galadria maybe just what you need. Besides, there is something about her sister I don't trust."

King Xander nodded his head. He rubbed his hand thru his short, black hair. He turned his blue eyes towards his guests. "Ladies, forgive me. Captain Oresties, please escort Lady Celestine to the apartments in the east wing. Also ask the royal midwife to come to the palace." A young man in his mid-twenties bowed before the king. He had red-brown hair and green eyes. Oresties was wearing a light blue shirt, black pants, a silver breastplate with two adjoining stars, and tan boots. Oresties escorted Lady Celestine towards the east wing. Mydra eyed the queen with an evil look.

Mydra grabbed her sack. Her brown eyes glared at the king and queen. "Hmm, my sister always seems to get breaks just because she's a master mage. Well soon my master will be strong enough to conquer this world, but I have to find a way to give him more power." Then Mydra remembered the starstones. "Those stones will be the perfect thing to give my master power, but first they have to have power themselves. When the time is right, those stones will be mine." Mydra thought as she pulled out a black crystal from her bag and began chanting. Mydra followed the guards towards the east wing.

When they arrived in the east wing, Mydra saw that Celestine had already unpacked all her stuff. All her spell books were placed neatly on the shelves, next to her scrolls. Potion ingredients were placed on other shelves. All of Celestine's mage robes were placed in the wardrobe. "Well you got this place to feel like home."

Celestine placed her hands on her stomach. "I can't wait till this little one is born. Mydra, I know you've got something up your sleeve. You've changed, little sister and I hope the true you comes back one day."

Mydra glared at her sister. "I don't have to tell you anything! I don't have to stay here in this palace either! This world has much to offer and I'm going to explore it. All my belongings are hidden. I don't know if we'll ever cross paths again. Farewell, Celestine!" Mydra changed her shape into a raven and flew off. She flew towards the east.

Celestine asked one of the maids, "Excuse me, what are those mountains called?" She pointed towards the east. The maid, whose name was Anna walked over to the window.

"Those are the Black Mountains, milady. Tis home to the Shadow Warriors. Mostly they're elves, so some say anyway. That's all I know. Will there be anything else I can get you? Some tea, perhaps?" Anna asked as she made her way to the door.

Celestine sat down in a chair. "Some mint tea, if you have some." Anna nodded and headed down the servant's stairs to the kitchen. Celestine closed her eyes for a few moments and thought about her late husband, Jereth. They had only been married a short time before he went to fight in the Mage War. Some evil tyrant wanted to possess the power of Mage Tower. Master Sellyn asked for volunteers, and Jereth went to fight. That was the last time she saw him. A tear rolled down from her blue eyes.

A few minutes later, a plump middle-aged woman knocked on Celestine's door. Her sandy-brown hair was tucked under a kerchief. Celestine carefully pulled herself out of the chair and opened the door. "Milady, I'm Selena, the midwife. Her majesty, Queen Aileya has asked me to help you. I take it your husband isn't around. Just like a man!" She placed her hands on her round hips.

Celestine shook her head. She wiped the tears away with a silk handkerchief. "My husband died just recently." The baby lurched in her womb. Selena walked over to Celestine and place her warm hand on her stomach.

"Your baby is strong. I'd say it'll be another few weeks until you give birth. I want you in bed, milady. You need to stay off your feet." Selena helped Celestine into bed at the same time Anna returned with the tea tray.

Anna placed the tray on the bed table. "Here you are milady. The cook also put some ginger cookies on a plate." Anna whispered something in Selena's ear.

Celestine took a sip from her tea. Over time she had learned to read other's thoughts. "So I'm not the only one in the palace whose had a baby recently. Her Majesty also had a baby, but I sense there is something wrong."

Both Anna and Selena looked at Celestine. Anna almost dropped the tray. "H…How did you know about Queen Aileya? She just gave birth to Prince Joshua only a week ago. The court healer said that the Prince is sick. He doesn't know what is wrong."

Celestine sipped her tea. "When her majesty could see I was with child, she had a smile on her face. I could tell she had given birth recently. Before you leave, could you ask the court scribe to bring me a list of all the newborn babies from Arkon City and all the providences?"

Anna bowed again. "I'll have them by tomorrow, milady. I have to get to my other chores. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ring for me." Anna head out the room towards the servant's stairs.

Selena walked over to the fireplace and began to tending the fire. She was given a bed in the adjacent room. Celestine looked out at the mountains. She thought about her sister. I wonder if Mydra is alright? Celestine laid back against her pillows and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Mydra landed on the cliffs of the Black Mountains. Many of the elves raised their weapons. Mydra could've easily destroyed them, but she lowered her defenses. Two men approached Mydra. One was a man in early twenties with black hair and silver eyes. The other appeared to be in his late forties, but really he was a lot older. Mydra sensed some great power coming from the older one. They both wore ninja-styled outfits. The armor on both the warriors almost seemed to be alive.

The older man had black hair which was graying at the temples. His brown eyes looked at Mydra with concern. Tobias and his father, Master Corinth both wondered who this stranger was. Master Corinth sensed something familiar from Mydra, but he wasn't sure. "You're a long way from home, milady!?" What brings you here to the Black Mountains?" Corinth asked her.

Mydra took a seat on a near-by rock. "I know you from somewhere, but I can't remember." Mydra conjured up a water sack. "Ah, that's better. My name is Lady Mydra and if you don't mind, I'd like to stay here for a while." An evil smile appeared on her face. In her mind, Mydra thought, 'These warriors will become my eyes and ears on this world, especially the younger elf. Yes, he'll give me exactly what I need.' Mydra gave the younger elf a smile.

Master Corinth could sense there was something about Mydra he didn't like, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He asked one of the warriors to show Mydra to one of the caverns. Mydra followed the warrior to a well-lit cavern. She saw that there was a bed, a wardrobe, a desk, and a few shelves. Mydra waived her hands and a door appeared at the entrance of her chambers. She waived her hands again and all her clothes, books, and potion ingredients appeared.

As the warrior left the cavern, Tobias was entering it. He looked at all her books and potion ingredients. "Impressive milady. I take it you must be a mage, like my father?"

A seductive smile appeared on Mydra's face. "So your father is a mage, eh?! I knew I sensed something about him. What about you, are you a mage too?" Mydra asked as she set up a huge crystal on a pedestal.

Tobias shook his head. "No ma'am. I was born and raised here in the Black Mountains. I'm one of the Shadow Warriors' best fighters. It looks like you could use a guide around here."

Mydra moved closer to Tobias. "I'd like that very much. She waived her hand and the door closed and locked itself. Tobias jumped back. "Sorry about that. I didn't want anyone bothering us. Please have a seat and let's talk.

Over the next few weeks, Mydra had used her powers and corrupted the Shadow Warriors. They were now her spies and Mydra often sent them to keep an eye on her sister at the palace. Every night Tobias went into Mydra's cavern. Soon she got what she wanted, Mydra was with child.

Back in the palace, Celestine had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had named her daughter Roanne. Roanne had her father Jereth's brown hair and jade green eyes. Selena gathered the soiled bed sheets and Selena cleaned off the baby. "Your child is beautiful, milady."

Selena handed Roanne to her mother to be fed, when Anna came into the room crying. "I'm sorry milady, I have some terrible news. Prince Joshua has died. The court healers said he was frail from the start. The queen is devastated. She wants to give the king an heir before he gets to old."

Celestine finished nursing Roanne. After she burped her baby, she handed the baby to Selena. "I should go and comfort the queen." Celestine pulled on her mage robes from her wardrobe. " Selena, take care of Roanne until I return."

Selena held Roanne and rocked her to sleep. Celestine headed out her chambers and headed towards the nursery. She saw a couple of guards outside the door. The guards passed opened the door to allow Lady Celestine in. She saw Queen Aileya sitting by the window, holding the body of her dead son. Her blue eyes were red and puffy from crying. Celestine placed her hand on the queen's shoulder. "Your Majesty, your son is gone. You have to let him go."

Queen Aileya looked at Celestine. "My son can't be gone! I've tried for five years to have a child. Finally I had Joshua and the kingdom had an heir. Now he's gone. Is there anything you can do?"

Celestine shook her head. "Your Majesty, no one can bring back those who've died. Don't give up hope, I know of some herbs that can help you conceive a child. You will have a son, I promise you."

Queen Aileya stopped crying and handed her dead son over the healers for burial. "Lady Celestine, thank you. Do you really think I'll have a child?"

Celestine nodded her head. "Your Majesty, there will be an heir to this throne. He will be born with great powers. That's all I can tell you. Let me show you my daughter."

The two women left the nursery and headed back to Celestine's chambers. They saw that Anna had changed the sheets and Selena had put Roanne in her crib. The royal carpenters had built a beautiful crib, made from white oak. They told Celestine that the white oak was sacred tree of the Great Mother. The carpenters were given permission to carve the crib out of old white oak from the Sisters of the Great Mother. The Great Mother is like our God in a way. In most of the major cities, there are temples to honor her.

Selena rose from her chair and whispered a "thank you" to Celestine. Queen Aileya gazed at the sleeping child. "She's beautiful. I bet she looks like her father. What was your husband like? Was he a mage like you?"

Celestine motioned for Queen Aileya to sit near the fireplace. Selena left to go to the kitchen for some refreshments. "My husband, Jereth was a mage as well. We met in one of our classes. My father was responsible for keeping Rhyjourn's weather in balance. If I ever return to Rhyjourn, I will assume that responsibility. My powers is over nature as well. Well during our herbology class, Jereth was always trying to impress me. Right before the Mage War began (that I'll explain at another time, your Majesty), Jereth asked me to marry him. We spent our wedding night together and then Master Sellyn asked for volunteers to defend Mage Tower. Jereth let to fight and I never saw him again, yet I know he left something to remember him by."

Queen Aileya had tears in her eyes. "Oh Celestine, I'm so sorry. If your husband was alive, I'm sure that he'd be proud that your raising his daughter in safety. Roanne will have everything she needs to be happy." Queen Aileya hid a slight yawn behind her hand.

Celestine could see the queen was getting tired. "Milady, after I gather the herbs, I have a potion to help you. Where would I go to get the herbs? Is there an apothecary or someone who sells herbs? I haven't been out of the palace since I got here."

Selena came back into the room just as the queen was leaving. "Excuse me Celestine, I think Selena would be the best person to talk to. I will see you in Chambers in the morning. Good Night, my friend." The queen left Celestine's chambers and headed back to her own.

Selena poured Celestine some tea. "You're looking for an apothecary?! I know just the place, Neptuna. That's a city in the Ionis Ocean. They may use different ingredients, but it's the best in all of Arkon. I'm heading there myself tomorrow. Why don't you join me?"

Celestine finished her tea. "That would be nice. I need to restock my herbs. Selena, thanks for the tea. I'll see you in the morning. Good Night." Celestine headed into her chamber and changed for bed.

During her sleep, Celestine felt a presence in her mind. Mydra had decided to visit her sister. "Hello dear sister, how are you? I do hope they're taking good care of you. Ah, I see you've had your baby, what was it?"

Celestine's dream self glared at her sister. "It was a girl. Her name is Roanne. I see you're with child. Whose the poor man who slept with.?!"

Mydra floated closer to her sister. "When this child is born, he'll be trained by my master. He may be even more powerful than Master Sellyn one day."

Celestine laughed. "No one will ever be as powerful as Master Sellyn!" Mydra laughed as she faded Celestine's dream. Celestine woke up with a start. She heard laughter coming Roanne's crib. She walked over to her baby and picked Roanne up. Roanne was creating a little ball of light in her tiny hand.

A blue-green light filled the room. Celestine placed Roanne back in her crib. She went over to the shelf where the starstones were. The Starstone of Light floated off the shelf and floated over to Roanne. The small, star-shaped stone implanted itself on Roanne's tiny chest. Part of the prophecy repeated itself in her mind. 'Light will be born of magic!' Of course, Roanne is the daughter of two mages. She has the power to control light. Celestine smiled as she got back into bed.

Chapter 2:

When morning came, Selena woke Celestine to feed Roanne. Anna had come in to clean the room. She informed them that Queen Aileya was spending the day in her chambers. After Roanne was fed and bathed, Selena had arranged for a wet nurse to care for the child while they were gone. Selena and Celestine headed to the stables. They saw the soldiers practicing their drills. On the soldiers' armor there was an interesting design. A sun emblem with rubies, sapphires, and emeralds.

Liam, the head groomsman was brushing a huge black stallion. He was in his mid-twenties with long dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a thin nose and a slightly crooked smile. There was a scar across his left eye from being in a fight. The horses all seemed to understand him. The huge stallion nipped at his pocket. "Thunder, can't you behave for one moment." He pulled a sugar cube from his pocket and gave it to the horse. When Selena and Celestine walked into the stable, he smiled at them. "Good Morning ladies, where are you heading on this fine day?"

Selena pulled a list from her satchel. "I'm taking Lady Celestine to Neptuna to get some supplies and also showing her the city. Do you have a couple of horses for us?'

The head groom selected two gentle mounts for the ladies. Selena got a chestnut mare named Goldie and Celestine got a white mare named Twilight. A seven-year old girl came running into the stables. She had red-brown hair which was tied back, dark green eyes, a slender nose and full lips. Selena smiled at the little girl. "Lady Celestine, this is Amara, She's Captain Oresties daughter. In a few years, she'll be old enough to start her page training. She'll be like Lady Knight Orianna."

Amara led a brown pony out of his stall. "Good Morning, Lady Celestine. I'm just taking Muddy for a ride. Where are you going?"

Celestine pulled out an apple from beneath her robes. "Well Amara, I hope you and I can be friends. Where I come from, there are no knights (males or females). I come from a world of magic. I look forward to seeing you as a knight." Celestine tossed the little girl the apple.

The two ladies mounted their horses and headed out of the castle and into town. They went through the marketplace and looked at the shops. Celestine noticed some wolf-like folks and some folks with wings. As they went by, Selena smiled and waived at them. "Those are the Lycans and the Windari. The Lycans live in Jedari Valley, part of the Jedari Mountains. They're mostly farmers, but a lot of them are also artists. Their paintings and sculptures are beautiful. The Windari live higher up in the Jedari Mountains in Nikos City. They are mostly scholars with one of the largest libraries in Arkon. The University in Arkon City was built by the Windari."

As they rode through the countryside, Celestine noticed all the lush farmlands and orchards. There were many fiefs and villages outlining the cities. Celestine noticed there were a lot of people of different shades, but she didn't see any elves anywhere. "Selena, are there any elves that dwell here?"

Selena slowed Goldie down. "You won't see many wood-elves here. Many of the elves live in the forests of Tiagera. That's a country across the Ionis Ocean. Come on, we're almost there."

When they arrived at the Drunken Gull Inn, Galadria saw many ships docked behind it. The inn was a rather large building made of stone. There were a lot of merchants and sailors coming and going. Celestine could sense that there were a few to be wary about. "Selena, keep an eye on your belt-purse." Celestine whispered to her friend.

The inn-keeper was a balding man in his late forties. What was left of his hair was pale blonde and he had sparkling blue eyes. His nose had been broken a few times and he had a friendly smile. "Greetings Ladies, I'm Gavin the owner and proprietor of the Drunken Gull. How may I be of assistance?"

Celestine put a small bag of gold on the counter. "I'm Lady Celestine, King Xander's advisor. My associate and I need a couple of rooms for a couple of nights. Please make sure it has an adjourning door. If I discover anything missing from our rooms, I'll know. Also could you send word to the palace to arrange a carriage to pick us up. We will be carrying some delicate cargo."

Gavin opened the bag of gold and smiled. "Ladies, You will have the best rooms while you're a my inn. I take it you're heading to Neptuna City. Milady, the Neptunians are an interesting people. Enjoy the sights while you're down in Neptuna."

Selena led Celestine towards the docks. They saw the fishermen had nets full of fish. There was salmon, tuna, cod, to name a few. On one of the pillars a conch shell was hanging by a leather cord. Selena picked up the conch and blew it.

In a few minutes, a huge bubble floated to the surface. Selena walked into the bubble, pulling Celestine with her. "Are you sure about this? What if the bubble pops? I should tell you now, I can't swim." Celestine said with a grimace.

Selena smirked at her friend. "Don't worry, my friend. The Neptunians create these bubbles for us surface dwellers. This is the only way to Neptuna City.

The bubble lowered itself beneath waves. Celestine saw dolphins, whales, octopi, and even sharks. Many schools of fish swam past the bubble. When the bubble stopped at a membrane protecting the city, Selena walked through and again pulled Celestine in as well. "Welcome to Neptuna City!" Came a voice behind them. The ladies turned to see a man in his early thirties. He had a dark brown skin with a slight muscular build. His black hair had some gray at the temples. He had a lot of wisdom behind his warm brown eyes. "My name is Ambassador Blackfin, how might I be of assistance?"

Selena pulled out a list of herbs. "I was told that there was a healer from here who has special herbs."

Blackfin looked at the list. He tapped the list with one of his webbed fingers. "Hmm, yes we've one of the best healers in all of Arkon. Her name is Coral. I was actually on my way to her shop. Shall we ladies?"

Celestine looked at all the buildings. They seemed to be carved from white marble and decorated with carvings of sea life. Many buildings had precious gem and pearls placed within the carvings. This city is beautiful. Celestine thought as they walked down the street. She watched the Neptunians pass through the protective membrane with ease. All the Neptunians had webbed hands, webbed feet, and gills in their necks. So that's how they breath down here.

When they reached the shop, Selena and Celestine saw shelves of herbs. There was also ready-made potions and salves. Ambassador Blackfin was talking to a woman in her early thirties. She had a slim build, bright blue eyes, and brown hair. "Here's the herbs for your wife. Put it in a broth and have her drink it. It should bring down the fever. If she gets worse, get me right away." Ambassador Blackfin put a few gold coins on the counter and left the shop. He knew that Coral would take care of them.

Coral stepped out from behind the counter. Both Selena and Celestine could see she was with child. "Poor Ambassador Blackfin! His wife just gave birth to their son Caspian, but she got terribly ill. Hopefully those herbs will bring down her fever. Now how may I help you ladies?"

Before Selena gave her the list, she wondered how Coral would have any of these herbs down here in Neptuna anyway. "Pardon me for asking, how do you have herbs like this down here.?"

Coral smiled at her guests. "It's quite simple. We have underwater caverns in which we can grow things. I have one to grow my herbs. I don't know how we get sunlight down in the caverns, but we do." Selena handed Coral the two lists of herbs. Coral started walking over to her shelves and began putting items into two small boxes. There was only a few herbs she didn't have. "Well that's almost half my inventory. You two ladies must have some knowledge about those herbs. I don't sell these to just anyone."

Selena pulled out a small bag of gold from her satchel. "I'm Selena, the royal midwife. I was trained by the Sisters of the Great Mother. This is Lady Celestine, King Xander's royal advisor. Why do you ask? Have you sold these herbs to someone already?"

Coral bundled the vials of herbs. " A bunch of those herbs you have were stolen by a woman with long black hair and a red black cloak a few days ago. She had some of those Shadow Warriors with her. You know the elfin warriors of the Black Mountains!"

Celestine was taken aback. Mydra what are you up to? She thought to herself. Celestine wanted to say something, but didn't. Selena couldn't believe she heard right. "The Shadow Warriors are suppose to be harmless. They never attack anyone!"

Coral looked at her shop. "Well obviously they do now. I didn't like the woman who was with them. Do you know who she was?"

Selena shook her head, as did Celestine. After they had paid for their herbs, Selena nudged Celestine. "Why didn't you tell her that was you sister?!

Celestine held her box of herbs tight. "After my sister had reappeared to Mage Tower, she changed. She was no longer the caring sister I remembered. She became darker. Even her magic became darker. Even Master Sellan didn't trust her. She's got something up her sleeves, I know it!"

Selena lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry I asked. We better head back to the inn." They headed for the entrance, where a bubble was waiting to take them to the surface. When they arrived, they saw all the ships were harbored at the docks. The smell of cooked food filled the air. "Hmm, whatever Gavin is cooking smells heavenly." Selena said as they walked towards the inn. Celestine stopped suddenly. A look of worry was on her face.

"Roanne, must be starving. I should be there with her." Celestine said as they approached the entrance.

Selena grabbed her arm. "Celestine, one of the wet nurses is with her. She'll be fine. Anyway it's too late to travel. Besides a carriage will be her in the morning to take us and our cargo back to the palace."

Celestine knew Selena was right. As they headed for the inn, Celestine heard something from the shadows. Two black cloaked figures emerged from the shadow wielding daggers. The two figures were also dressed head-to-toe in black outfits. "Give us all your gold and whatever you have in those boxes!" On the thieves demanded.

Selena was ready to hand over what she was holding, but then saw the look in Celestine's eyes. Her blue eyes were glowing and the winds began picking up. "You tell Mydra that her threats don't scare me! She forgets that I'm a master mage. Her powers can't hurt me!" Celestine pushed the thugs away with a huge gust of wind. The two Shadow Warriors disappeared back into the darkness.

Selena looked at Celestine. "Remind me never to get on your bad side." The two women laughed and headed inside.

Black in the Black Mountains, Mydra gazed into her huge black crystal. "So my niece has one of those starstones. Once those stones are fully charged, I can free my master from his prison." She placed her hands on her stomach. When this one is born he may be the one to bring my sister down. Unlike my sister, I can open a portal back to Mage Tower where this one will be trained. When my child is old enough, the dark energies of Lord Abraxus will fill his heart. Mydra thought to herself.

Tobias quietly came into Mydra's chambers, carrying a tray of food. "Mydra, the warriors have returned, but without the herbs. Why do you need more herbs? You just stole a bunch of them Neptuna!"

Mydra knocked the tray out of his hands. "Fool! Do you think I want my sister to have ingredients to help the queen?! I have foreseen the queen having a child who'll have another on those starstones. Not that I don't want it to happen, but I do. The child will be quite strong. Now leave me! I must rest."

Tobias picked up the tray and left. Although Mydra had control over him, he couldn't shake the feeling that Mydra would be the death of him.

Back at the inn, Selena and Celestine had their meals in their rooms. Selena had received a carrier pigeon saying a carriage would be there in the morning. She was still shaken after seeing those thugs. After checking her herbs again, she went to sleep.

When daybreak came, the innkeeper told Selena and Celestine their carriage would be there in a couple of hours. Selena decided to check on some of the other guest. There were a least a couple of pregnant women staying at the inn. Celestine pulled out four crystals from her belt purse. She went outside and found a spot on a large rock to meditate. She place the crystals in four points. They began glowing and formed a barrier around the rock. Celestine took some deep breaths and let her powers of balance flow into the crystals. Around her, some sea gulls sat on their nests to watch her. Even some sea lions had come to shore being drawn by her powers.

Selena came out of the inn and saw Celestine sitting on a rock, surrounded by a magical barrier. She had only seen such power by some high priestesses at the temple. From down the road, the sound of hooves woke Celestine from her trance. She shook the water from her robes and thanked the animals for keeping her company. Celestine picked up the crystals and put them back into the belt purse. Selena handed Celestine some water from a canteen. "What were you doing?" She asked her friend.

Celestine took a sip of water. "I was meditating. My powers is over the balance of nature. I was pouring my powers into these crystals. Once I place them on my alter, the balance of Arkon will remain stable for years. My father showed me how to do this. I think our ride is coming." Celestine pointed to the ridge to see a gilded carriage and an armed escort.

The Captain of the guards dismounted his horse. "Lady Celestine. Madame Selena. The king told me to tell you that Queen Aileya is getting worse. If you are ready, we'll get going." A couple of soldiers placed their travel bags on their horses. Another solider took the reins of Twilight and Goldie. Celestine slid into the carriage and Selena passed her the boxes of herbs. Then she got in.

The group headed back to Arkon City. Once they were within the city walls, a soldier took the horses back to Liam. Celestine couldn't wait to hold her daughter in her arms. Once they reached the palace, the servants helped to carry the boxes to their rooms. Selena went to her duties while Celestine headed for her chambers. One of the maids had just put Roanne to sleep. She whispered to Celestine. "She missed you, milady." The maid left the room.

One of the servants had placed the box of herbs on the table. Celestine open the box and put the labeled herbs into her locked cupboard. She then pulled one of her tomes off the shelf and started flipping through the pages. "Where is that potion for childbirth? Ah, here it is, page ninety-seven." Celestine asked one of the servants to bring her a bottle of cider. While she waited, Celestine started pulling out the ingredients from her cupboard and began grinding things up in her mortar. Celestine had set up a small Bunsen burner on her table and started putting the ingredients into the pot. When the servant arrived with the cider, Celestine poured the entire bottle into the pot. Once the potion was ready, Celestine poured the potion back into the bottle. It still looked like apple cider.

Before tending to her daughter, Celestine waived her hand and the entire mess disappeared. She picked up her sleeping baby and held her close. "My sweet Roanne, I hope one day that you realize how special you are. Whenever your powers get stronger, you'll need a way to focus them. I must find a way. All the bearers will need weapons to protect themselves."

Roanne woke up in her mother's arms and cooed. Celestine placed her hand on the blue-green stone, which had embedded itself on her daughter's tiny chest. Celestine got up from her chair and carried Roanne and the potion to the queen's chambers.

When she reached the queen's chambers, a maid was coming out with the bed sheets. She held the door open for Celestine. "Your Highness, I have something for you." Celestine said as she entered the room.

Queen Aileya came out of her privy. "Celestine, I see you found the herbs you were looking for. What did you think of Neptuna? Beautiful, isn't it? I took a tour of the city when Blackfin was made ambassador. Of course I was a little nervous getting into that bubble."

Celestine held back a smile. "That make two of us." She handed Roanne to the queen. Queen Aileya bounced Roanne on her knee. Roanne squealed with laughter. Celestine poured some of the potion into a goblet. "Your Highness, I want you to drink this potion twice a day until it's gone. It will help you to conceive a child."

Queen Aileya picked up the goblet and drank slowly. "Ugh! This tastes awful. Must I drink this?"

Celestine nodded as she picked up her daughter. "If you want a child, yes."

The queen finished her potion. "How long will I have to wait?"

Celestine looked out at the sky. "When the moon is full, you shall be with child. Your kingdom will have an heir." Roanne had fallen asleep in her mother's arms. Queen Aileya wondered what her new child was going to be like. Shortly after, Celestine carried her baby back to their chambers.

Anna was turning down the bed as they returned. "Afternoon milady. The court scribe came by and left a few stacks of paper for you. They're on your desk. Will there be anything else I may do for you?"

Celestine handed Roanne to Anna. "Yes, you may give Roanne her bath and put her down for a nap."

Anna held Roanne close. "She's such a sweet baby." As Anna undressed the baby, she saw the stone on her chest. "Milady! Come here quick!"

Celestine got up from her chair and rushed over to Anna. Anna drew a circle on her chest to protect her from evil. The blue-green stone glimmered on Roanne's tiny chest. "Anna, what's the matter?" Anna pointed to the baby's chest.

"That stone glowed, Milady! Tis an evil omen!" Anna shrieked.

Celestine grabbed Anna's shoulders to steady her. "Anna, that stone isn't evil. It came from my home. If you saw the stone glow, it's because Roanne made it glow. Somehow my child can control the light around her. Don't be afraid of her."

Anna saw the blue-green stone stop glowing. "I'm sorry I panicked like that. Please continue with your work. I'll tend to her."

Celestine went back to her desk. She looked at the other starstones. "Hmm, the propecy said, 'Fire will be born to royalty. So that will mean the queen's child be it. Now the one of water will be one with the sea. That would mean the child will be from Neptuna.' Celestine checked through the stacks and only found babies born from Arkon City to the borders of the desert and forest regions. "Anna, could you come here for a moment?"

Anna had just put Roanne in her cradle. "Yes, milady. Can I help you with something?"

"Do you know where the lists are for the desert, forest and mountains regions are? They don't seem to be here. It's vitally important that I get those lists."

Anna lowered her head. "I'm sorry milady. The court scribe did his best. The thing is, there isn't any villages out in the Jarosh Desert. The Slith that live there are nomads. His Majesty has been trying to find them for years. As for the Tirai Rainforest, most folk are too scared to go to there. I believe the ambassadors for Zephyr City and Nikos City are meeting the king right now. I'll watch Roanne while you go meet with them."

Celestine smiled at the news. "Thank you so much. If his majesty sends for me, let him know I'll be with him after I freshen up." Celestine washed herself from her basin. After combing her long hair and having Anna help her braid it, Celestine put her silver mage robe over her white gown.

She left her chambers and found King Xander in his study with two others. One was an Avian and the other was a Lycan. The Avian wore robes of a scholar. Her harvest gold hair was pulled back in ringlets and her huge wings were folded back.

"A Windari?! I thought they were only found on Rhyjourn." Celestine said quietly to herself.

King Xander rose from his chair to greet his advisor. "Lady Celestine, may I introduced Ambassador Ariel of Nikos City and Ambassador Aries of Zephyr City. My friends, this is Lady Celestine, my new royal advisor."

Celestine shook Ariel's hand and then shook Aries' hand. This was the first time Celestine had met a Lycan. Ambassador Aries seemed to be in his early thirties. His gray fur was thick and he wore a multi-colored robe. "It's nice to meet you both. I actually need to talk to you. If it's not too much trouble, I need to have a list of any recent births in your areas. I'm working on a project and I'm missing information."

Ambassador Ariel flapped her wings. "That's no trouble at all. Our librarians keep track of all those living in the Jedari Mountains: Lycans and Windari alike. Come by and see for yourself. It takes about two days to travel there by foot. No Offense, Aries." She chuckled.

Aries smiled slightly. "None taken, Ariel. She is right. Celestine, you must come and visit us. I insist it."

Celestine nodded. "Thank you both. If you all will excuse me, I need to rest. My power's are drained."

King Xander nodded. "Of course, my friend. Go rest. I'll send some food to your chambers later." Celestine bowed and left the study.

Celestine returned to her chambers and removed her robe. She laid on her bed for bed. While she slept, Mydra visited her dreams. "Hello, sister."

Celestine's dream self saw that Mydra was holding a baby. "Is that your son? What's his name?"

Mydra held the small bundle close. "His name is Kovan. He's going to be a powerful mage. So is he the one to bear a starstone?"

Celestine looked at the baby. "I can't tell in the dream world. I'll have to see him for myself.

Mydra smiled. "We'll be waiting for you, sister." Mydra left her sister's dreams.

Celestine tossed and turned in her sleep. "By the powers within me and all the powers that reside in Mage Tower, I pray this child is not a bearer of the starstone!"

Chapter 3:

In the morning, Celestine arranged to get transportation to the Jedari Mountains, but this time she would be taking Roanne with her. King Xander made sure that a squadron of his best men would accompany them. While everything was being prepared, Celestine tool the opportunity to visit the Black Mountains, but she would go there her way. Celestine changed herself into a golden eagle. In one of her talons, was a starstone as she flew off.

When she arrived at the Black Mountains, Celestine saw the elves for the first time. They all wore an armor which looked like mercury. The armor itself almost looked alive. Many of the elves raised their weapons at Celestine's approach. When she landed and changed back, the elves closed their ranks. "Shadow Warriors, fall back!" Came a voice from a tunnel. Mydra emerged from the tunnel holding a tiny bundle in her arms. "Welcome Celestine, to the Black Mountains."

Celestine eyed the sleeping baby. "Is that your son, Kovan?" Celestine could sense that the child would be a powerful mage one day, with the proper training.

Mydra kissed her baby's head. "Yes, this is my son. Now let's see the starstone!" Mydra demanded.

Celestine could see her sister's lust for power had become stronger. She pulled the stone out of her cloak and placed it on the baby. The black starstone didn't glow or react at all. 'Thank the Great Goddess'. Celestine said silently. Celestine remembered when the Light Starstone reacted to Roanne. She had created a ball of light and the stone floated over to her and embedded itself on her chest.

After a few minutes, Mydra snatched the stone off her baby and held it her hands. "You said that my child would bear this stone, but I don't see any reaction at all!"

Celestine snatched the stone from her sister. "I said a child from you would bear the stone, but I didn't say which one. Yes, that means you will have another child. I pity the man who shares his bed with you!" Celestine changed back into her eagle form and flew back to the palace.

A twisted smile appeared on Mydra's ruby red lips. 'So, another of my children will bear the starstone. It won't be a total loss. Kovan will have a chance to be useful. First, I'll take him to Mage Tower to learn the basics of magic. Then when he's ready, I'll have Magus take him to Master Abraxus to finish his training. After Tobias gives me what I want, I won't need him anymore.' She thought as she nursed Kovan.

From deep in the tunnels, Master Corinth heard every word. So my son Magus is still alive and he is a pawn of Abraxus. I thought he was defeated years ago. It would seem that you're a pawn of Abraxus as well Mydra. Mydra, you have no idea that I too came from Mage Tower ages ago. My master sent me here with three talismans which could destroy Abraxus. The buckler is safe beneath the waves in Neptuna City. The dagger was given to the Lycans and the medallion was made a symbol of the royal family. One day, I hope to see the talismans are brought together again. My son, Tobias, be wary about Mydra for I fear she will be the death of you. Master Corinth thought as he headed back to chambers.

Celestine arrived back in her chambers as the guards came to escort. They saw her change from her eagle form to human. "Ahem milady, you carriage awaits." One of the guards said.

Celestine placed Roanne in her carrier. She also grabbed the other starstones, just in case. As she headed towards the carriage, Celestine looked at the sky. The outline of the moon was barely visible. A smile came to her face. It will be time soon. She said to herself.

Over the two days of travel, Celestine had learned much about Arkon's history and it's people. The city of Arkon is the crown jewel of the continent of Terran. The continent of Tiagera is home to wood elves and a race of daemons. Both cultures have yet to make a treaty with their majesties. The other continent of Mirum is home to the rival kingdom of Junai. For many years, Junai had tried to conquer Arkon and expand its boundaries over all of Terran.

When the caravan arrived at the Jedari Mountains, they saw the path split in two directions. One path led north towards Nikos and the other path led south into the valley where Zephyr was. Celestine pointed north towards Nikos. The Jedari Mountain peaks had been leveled to create a range of plateaus to build it'd city. As they headed closer towards the city, Celestine could see many of the Windari homes had been carved from the mountains. At the center of town, was a bronze statues of a group of Windari. Below the statue was a plague, with the inscriptions, "The First Ones. The Ones who crossed over from another world to bring their knowledge to a new world."

The library was the most prominent building in the center of Nikos. When they reached the Ambassador's house, Celestine saw a beautiful fountain right out front. It was carved from white marble and had what looked like white coral at the bottom. From what Celestine knew, white coral acts as purifier. Many of the soldiers led their horses over to the water trough. Even Roanne splashed her hands in the fountain.

Ambassador Ariel came out to greet her guest. She was escorted by her husband, James. He had brown hair and sky-blue eyes. "Celestine, I'm so glad you could join us. Your escort may stay in the barracks." Captain Oresties led his men toward the soldiers barracks around the back of the house.

A couple of servants brought Celestine's things to one of the rooms. A beautiful mahogany crib was placed in the room for Roanne. Ariel looked at Roanne. "She's beautiful. I bet she looks like her father. Is he here with you?"

Celestine's blue eyes lowered. "My husband Jereth died ten months ago. He'll never have a chance to meet his daughter, but somehow Roanne looks like him. How about you, Ambassador? Do you have any children?"

Ariel led Celestine over to the nursery. "Actually my baby just hatched." A slight breeze blew throughout the nursery. Celestine saw the breezes were coming from Ariel's baby. "Those winds seem to be coming from Arin! How can she do that?!"

The sky-blue starstone began glowing. It floated from Celestine's pouch and implanted itself on Arin's tiny chest. Another part of the echoed thru Celestine's mind 'Wind will be found soaring through the skies.'

Ariel tried to remove the glowing stone from her baby. "What have you done to my baby?" She demanded. Some of the guards came into the nursery.

Celestine's blue eyes began glowing. The winds began blowing harder. "Calm down, Ambassador so I may explain!" Ariel calmed down a bit. Celestine continued. "The stone on Arin's chest is the Wind Starstone. It comes from my home and it will help to control her powers over the wind. Your daughter has a special destiny before her. Help her to understand, but let her practice with her gifts." The winds died down as well. "Tomorrow, I would like to visit your library."

Ariel nodded her head. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. It's just that Arin is my only hatchling. I just want to protect her."

Celestine looked at Ariel. "She won't be your only hatchling for long. I have the gift of second sight. You will have two more children in a few years."

Ariel smiled at the news. A couple of servants carried Roanne's crib into the nursery to be with Arin. She made little balls of light dance around the room. Arin laughed and cooed at the lights. "It looks like Arin has made her first friend." Both Ariel and Celestine retired to their rooms.

In the morning, Ariel escorted Celestine to the library. The huge building seemed to be carved out from the mountain. Inside there were rows upon rows of books and scrolls. Windari, as well as Lycans were reading in there. Even Ambassador Aries was reading on of the books. He seemed to be jotting down notes from his book. A pair of reading glasses balanced on his gray snout. "Ah ladies, good morning. Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Celestine smiled. "It is a beautiful day, Ambassador. I'm surprised to see you here. What are you reading about?"

Aries blushed at bit. "A gardening book. My wife wants to plant some seeds and I just wanted to know what they were. Lady Celestine, it would be a great honor if you could come and visit with me when you're finished in Nikos."

Celestine nodded. "Thank you, Ambassador Aries. I'll send word as soon as my visit's done. You have my word."

Ambassador Aries gathered his notes and stood up. His multi-colored robes billowed behind him. "Ladies, I wish you good day." Aries left the library. His book was left on the table. Ariel picked it up and looked at it. Her brows scrunched into a worried look. The book wasn't on gardening, but on binding an evil spirit.

"Celestine, look at this!" Ariel said as she handed Celestine the book.

Celestine flipped thru the pages. She recognized the type of book from the library in Mage Tower. "Hmm, something was bothering Ambassador Aries. Ariel, I'm going to Zephyr as soon as possible. Do me a favor, please watch Roanne for me and tell my soldiers that I'll return shortly!" Ariel and Celestine headed back outside. Ariel watched as Celestine transform. Celestine focused her mind on her transformation. Golden brown feathers sprouted all over her body. Her arms spread out to become wings. The bones in her body changed and reshaped themselves to adjust to her new form. Once her transformation was complete, Celestine flapped her wings and took off.

As she glided on the winds, her eagle sight gazed at the valley below. She saw many Lycans tending the fields. Celestine knew it would take a couple of hours to return to the valley by horseback. She landed in the heart of Zephyr City and changed back. Celestine walked along the streets gazing in the windows. They had your typical bakery and butcher shops. There were also glassblowers, jewelry makers, and sculptures.

From one the shops, Celestine heard wolf howls and yipping like from a wolf pup. As she got to the entrance, she noticed talismans hanging from the archway. A young Lycan family was in the gallery area. The two parents both seemed to be artists. The mother had light gray fur. She was holding her three year old cub, trying to calm him down. "Easy Derrick, we won't let that monster hurt you!"

The father, whose fur was slightly darker had his fangs bare. "Tulla, how can you call Trek a monster? He's our cub!"

Tulla growled at her husband. "That isn't my cub anymore! He's not normal!"

Celestine entered the gallery. "Forgive my intrusion, but you cub is special, not a monster."

Both Tulla and Ren turned to the stranger. They thought she was a customer. "I'm sorry ma'am, but our shop is closed.

Celestine moved further into the shop. "My name is Celestine, King Xander's royal advisor and I'm here to help. Excuse me for asking, but why do you call your cub a monster?"

Ren rubbed his hand thru his gray fur. "Shortly after Trek was born, he would shock us. We thought it was nothing at first, but then it got worse. Lightning bolts came out of his eyes. My wife thought he was taken over by evil spirits. We love our cub, yet we're also scared of him. Please help him, my lady."

Celestine went inside the backroom. There were art supplies everywhere. Blank canvases were piled up against the wall, paints of all colors, and sculpture tool on a workbench. There were scorch marks from the lightning on some of the walls. Wolf pup whimpers filled the room. Celestine saw in the cradle was a tiny wolf pup whimpering. "Hush little one." She said in a quiet voice.

A slight glow filled the room. The yellow starstone floated out of her pouch and implanted itself on Trek's tiny chest. Trek stopped whimpering as Celestine picked him up. She carried him over to his parents. "Here is your cub. Trek has a great destiny before him. That stone on his chest is the Lightning Starstone. It will help to control his growing abilities. Now if you excuse me, I must return to Nikos."

Tulla held her cub Trek with no fear. "Thank you, milady. How can we ever thank you?"

Celestine smiled. "Just nurture Trek's gift. I'll check on him from time to time."

As Celestine was headed to the door, Ambassador Aries came in out of breath. His multi-colored robes were torn and covered in mud. "Tulla! Ren! I found something that would get rid of the evil spirits!" Aries rubbed his brown eyes and saw Tulla holding Trek I her arms. The lightning around him had calmed.

Tulla, Ren, and Celestine started laughing. Celestine managed to slip by unnoticed. She changed back into her eagle form and flew back to Nikos. As she flew, the prophecy filled her head. 'Lightning is found in clan in valley low.'

When she returned to Nikos, Ariel was waiting her. "Lady Celestine, how did things go? I told Captain Oresties that you would return shortly. They almost wanted to go after you."

Lady Celestine changed back to her human form. "I took care of a situation in the valley. There was another child I had to see. Since I have no more problems to deal with, I believe you were going to show me the library, Ambassador."

Ariel flapped her wings. "Ah yes, the library. Please follow me." Ariel led Celestine back into the library. There were shelves upon shelves with books of all materials and scrolls. "This library was created ages ago by the first Windari. Some of these books have ancient magic written in them. Many of the scholars have yet to decipher some of the texts, but they will someday. There is said to be a hidden room somewhere here in the library. No one has yet been able to find it."

Celestine walked over to one of the walls. She ran her hand over the smooth marble. She walked along the wall till her hand felt a keyhole. "I believe I found the hidden room. Is there a key to open it?"

One of the monks walked over to Celestine. He wore a long, brown robes like most monks. His red-brown hair had touches of gray at the temples. Even his brown wings were faded a bit. He handed Celestine a silver key. "Here is the key, milady. This key has been in our possession for centuries. We have never opened the hidden room."

Celestine put the key in the keyhole and turned it. A slight rumble was heard as the wall opened like a doorway. As one of the monks try to enter the room, but he was repelled by an energy barrier. Many of the monks were baffled by this. Celestine put her hand through the barrier. She pulled her hand out. Hmm, for some reason, I can enter this chamber but the monks can't. Maybe there was something protecting the chamber, that only a mage could pass through. Celestine thought to herself. "Ambassador Ariel, please tell the soldiers that I will be staying here a while longer and they are to return to Arkon City. I'll arrange for transportation when I'm ready to return."

Ambassador Ariel shook her head. "Lady Celestine, I'm sure the king's men would understand the matter if you inform them. Your daughter is more than welcome to stay in the nursery until you leave."

Celestine agreed. She pushed the huge wall closed and locked it. Ariel and Celestine headed outside, where the soldiers were waiting. Out of thin air, Celestine created a sealed letter. "Captain Oresties, please inform his highness that I will be staying in Nikos for a while, but if he's in need of my services, I will return post haste. Besides your daughter Amara will want her father back in one piece." She handed him the letter. A small squad of soldiers headed to the stables to retrieve their mounts.

As they trotted out of the city, Captain Oresties stopped his horse. "Milady, don't you also need to go to Neptuna for some reason? I could send a small squad with you. I believe one of the scribes mentioned that you intend to be away for quiet a while. The Jarosh Desert and the Tirai Rainforest are no place for a lady, like yourself."

Celestine shook her head again. "Captain, I have faced places back on my world which were a lot worse. My daughter and I will be fine here. Now you and your men should be off if you want to make an inn by sundown."

Captain Oresties nudged his horse. He and his squadron trotted down the mountains pass, leading out of the city. Celestine gazed at the sky. The outline of the full moon shown in the sky. Celestine smiled a bit. Ariel looked at the moon. "Ah the harvest moon. The festival will be tomorrow night. Come on, I believe we've neglected our young for too long today."

The two ladies headed inside the Ambassador's house. A page was waiting for them. His young wings were still growing. "I have a message from the palace, Lady Celestine." He handed her a small, rolled up message. Celestine gave the page a silver coin.

Celestine read the message and smiled. It was from Selena, the midwife. She tells me Queen Aileya is with child again. The Kingdom of Arkon has its heir.

Celestine told Ariel what was in the letter. Ariel smiled at the news. "That is great news. I wonder if it will be a boy like last time. It's a pity Prince Joshua died. King Xander sent word to Aries, Blackfin, and myself about his loss."

Celestine just remembered something. "Speaking about Blackfin, I must go to Neptuna. I'll go in the morning. Right now a hot meal and spending time with my daughter will all I need."

That night while Celestine slept, her sister Mydra visited her again. "Hello Sister, how have you been?" Mydra didn't seem to have her baby with her. In fact, Mydra seemed pleased that her burden was gone.

Celestine's dream image appeared. "Mydra, what do I owe this visit from you? Where is your son Kovan?"

Mydra created two chairs and offered her sister a seat. "Kovan is back at Mage Tower. Yes, I sent my child back home. Do you really think I want to be stuck on this world, the rest of my life? My master gave me the power to open portals to other worlds and someday my son will have that power. Once my master is at full power, he will destroy this world and maybe he'll destroy Mage Tower as well!" Mydra let out a sinister laugh.

Celestine couldn't believe her ears. "When the starstone bearers are of age, they will stop your master. As for Mage Tower, Master Sellyn will protect it with his life!" Mydra's dream image disappeared. Celestine clenched her fist. Now more than ever, she needed to find the other starstone bearers.

wo chairs and offered her sister a seat. "Kovan is back at Mage Tower. Yes, I sent my child back home. Do you really think I want to be stuck on this world, the rest of my life? My master gave me the power to open portals to other worlds and someday my son will have that power. Once my master is at full power, he will destroy this world and maybe he'll destroy Mage Tower as well!" Mydra let out a sinister laugh.

Celestine couldn't believe her ears. "When the starstone bearers are of age, they will stop your master. As for Mage Tower, Master Sellyn will protect it with his life!" Mydra's dream image disappeared. Celestine clenched her fist. Now more than ever, she needed to find the other starstone bearers.


End file.
